The Rebel King Of Amity
by syd004
Summary: Amity was split. The Loyalists, and their tyrant king on the west, and the small rebellion claiming the east. Tired of such cruelty Samantha runs away to somewhere where she feels she belongs, The Rebellion. (T to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N FIRST STORY. DON'T HATE, REVIEW, IT'S A LOT NICER. PS THIS WAS DONE WITH A SUCKY KEYBOARD AND LACK OF SPELLCHECK.**

"NO SAMANTHA I FORBID YOU TO RUN OFF WITH THOSE TREASONOUS HOOLIGANS, AND THAT WORD IS FINAL!"

"WHO EVER SAID I WANTED YOUR PERMISSION!"

"THIS IS NOT ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT YOUNG LADY, IT'S ABOUT WHAT IS BEST FOR THIS FAMILY! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM SAMANTHA, OR SO HELP ME I WILL PERSONALLY MARCH YOU AND ALL YOUR SCUMMY, TRAITOROUS FRIENDS TO THE KING MYSELF!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

_***SLAM***_

This was the argument Samantha Manson had just had with her mother not minutes before. It was mostly due to her wanting to go to an inner rebelion meeting, her mother however, was completely loyal to the royal court, and forbade her to go. Not to say Samantha didn't try sneaking out, in fact, she had slipped away many times before, spending her days with the other delinquits and bending as many laws as possible without getting caught. No, this time her mother was expecting it, leading to the argument they'd had earlier.

This time, she had decided, was enough. Her anger fueled her like a vicious fire as she packed her things, hot angry tears slipping thier way down her face. That had been the last straw, and if her mother wouldn't let her do as she pleased then she would go somewhere else. Somewhere where there were others who thought like her, somewhere where she didn't have to abide by the king's infuriationg laws, somewhwere away from here, somewhere like East Amity.

She had just finished tying her sheets together, making a rope, when there was a faint knock on her door.

"Go away Mom, I'm not apalogizing." She barked harshly through the door as she pulled her bag onto her back.

"Sam, it's me." Came her father's voice as he opened the door and walked in.

If he was in any way shocked that his daughter was dangling out the window on a bedsheet rope, he didn't show it, as he sat down on the bed and patted the seat next to him, as if they were simply discussing the weather, or the latest football game.

"Dad..." she started as she crawled back through her 2nd story window and sat down beside him on the soft bed.

"No Sam, you don't have to explain, I trust you. All I want is to say goodbye, and let you know how much I'm proud of you and how much I love you." He explained, looking her in the eyes.

" Also, I have something for you, It was your grandma Ida's." He continued pulling out a small amythest pendant hanging on a delecate silver chain.

" I was going to give it to you later, but she wouldn't have wanted you out on an adventure without her. Promise me you won't loose it. I can't offer anything else." He said a hint of a smile on his face as he put the tiny crystal orb around her neck.

" I promise Dad, I love the two of you so much, but I have to go. I just won't stand for anymore of this tyracy, and mother will never understand that." She said giving him one last hug before she stood and climbed down her makeshift rope, running away from it all.

And as she looked back and saw her dad on the balcony, fist held high in a rebel salute, she knew he understood.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N OKAY FINNALY GOT SPELLCHECK, SO NOT AS MANY ERORS THIS TIME. ANYWAYS, ON TO THE STORY!**

Sam had run straight through the night. Getting as far away as possible before collapsing under a large tree and passing out, failing to notice the other items strung up in the branches.

"LOOK MRS. HIPPIE, IF YOU DON'T WAKE HER UP I WON'T LET HER LIVE, SO HURRY UP BECAUSE WE NEED TO MOVE, **NOW!**" Came a harsh voice seemingly out of nowhere.

So far Sam, only semi-conscious, had failed to realize she was bound and gagged, with a blindfold to match, and instead focused on how much her muscles ached.

"Calm down Val, "Came a sweet, slightly hurt, voice from nearby, "All your shouting probably woke her up already. Hey Kwan, pull off that blindfold for me please."

By now Sam had come out of her unconscious stupor and was starting to panic.

"Why," she thought "would someone threaten to kill me!"

By the time she had finished that thought, she had come up with 3 different reasons:

1) They were the king's soldiers and had come to arrest her.

2) They were robbers who, after finding nothing of value in her bag, decided to dispose of her.

3) They were prisoners come to collect her in exchange for their freedom.

As she went over the list, however, she ruled all of them out:

1) Both voices were definitely female, and the king had a male army.

2) If they were robbers they would have taken her necklace, which she still had on.

3) She had been watching WAY to many action movies.

Suddenly light came pouring into her eyes, she blinked a bit and looked around taking in everything: The bags tied high in the branches of the tree, the small fire flickering from inside what looked like a jar with holes in the top, the thin blonde girl kneeling beside her, the large muscular Asian standing behind the blonde, and the tall dark skinned girl holding a knife to her throat.

"Now that you're up," hissed the girl Sam assumed was called Val, "tell us who you are, and what you're doing at _our_ camp."

The second Sam replied she wished she hadn't.

"Not until you tell me who you are, and why you want to kill me." She had said, trying to sound brave and defiant, but ultimately failing.

"I told you star," Val sneered before turning her attention back to Sam. "Just another _general's daughter_," She spat the words as if just the thought of them disgusted her, "I bet you'd just _LOVE_to know more about us, wouldn't ya, then you can go home and mommy and daddy will be _so proud_ that **they were the ones who got to tell the king where the rebels were hiding**!" She said, getting louder as she went.

"Wait," Sam said voice betraying her astonishment that her heroes were so ready to dispose of her, "_you're_ rebels?"

This time the blonde who was apparently called Star, answered, seeing as Val was ready to burst with anger. "Yes, and I'm going to assume you wanted to join us, right?"

"Right," Sam agreed, glad to be talking to the more level-headed of the two.

"Why don't we take her to see Jazz?" Quietly asked the guy Sam had figured was Kwan.

"Good Idea, besides, we need to get back to HQ anyways." Replied Star, while moving their captive away from Val, who was currently grumbling and harshly shoving things into one of the sacks she had untied.

"Now, I'm going to untie you, and if you run away I will personally sic Valerie on you." Softly spoke the blonde as she stared into Sam's eyes, waiting for a response, "Do you understand?"

"Yes Ma'am" replied Sam sincerely, knowing that her life was on the line here.

And so, Star cut the ropes, stood up grabbed a bag and started walking away. The others quickly followed suit, and as they walked towards the newly risen sun Sam wondered, "If this is my fate, why does it feel as though I'm being marched to my doom?"

**A/N OKAY ABOUT CHARACTERS HERE:**

**STAR: I CHOOSE HER TO BE THE MOST LEVEL-HEADED BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T REALLY DO MUCH IN THE SHOW, AND WHY MAKE AN OC WHEN YOU CAN BUILD OFF A SIDE CHARACTER?**

**VALERIE: DON'T WORRY GUYS VALERIE ISN'T GOING TO HATE SAM FOR TOO LONG, ITS JUST SHE ISN'T TOO FOND OF THE LOYALISTS AND KINDA WENT INTO OVERPROTECTIVE MODE, LETS JUST SAY SHE'S LOST SOMEONE BEFORE.**

**KWAN: OKAY TO START OFF I DID THE SAME THING WITH HIM THAT I DID WITH STAR, ANOTHER THING, THE REASON HE'S SO QUIET IS BECAUSE HE'S THE NEWEST TO ALL THIS, AND IS GONNA BE A BIT NERVOUS AT FIRST.**

**OKAY SO I HOPE THAT CLEARS IT UP A BIT, PLEASE REVIEW, AND TO THE PERSON WHO FOLLOWED THIS STORY, PLEASE EXCEPT THIS IMAGINARY COOKIE AS A REWARD, BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N YAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH ****_LEONARDO DI CAPRIO_**** (FANFIC WRITER, NOT MOVIESATR) AND****_ CHARLIEBONEFAN _****FOR THE REVIEWS AND PHANTOMDJ, AWESOMEDRAGONGIRL, AND IMADAMNSUPERHERO FOR THIER FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Sam awoke the next day, lying in the dense underbrush of the crown forest, only to hear her allies arguing, _once again, _over what to do with her after reaching the border. Valerie, as Sam had very quickly learned, still didn't trust her and suggested they knock her out while heading into the city. While Star suggested they just have her put the blindfold back on. Kwan merely nodded and looked at his feet, sometimes opening his mouth as if to say something before closing it quickly. The whispers soon ceased, and Sam pretended to be asleep again, _conveniently_ waking up just as they walked back to the campsite.

"Nice try _princess_," sneered Valerie "you and I both know you were listening so cut the act, _before I cut you._"

Sam had also learned that the snippy girl refused to utter a single sentence to her without adding at least one insult or threat to the end. Not like she was bothered by that, she had put up with insults and cracks about her dark outlook on life for years. No, it was that she was being insulted as if she were the very thing she hated most, people like her mother. This was the main reason she avoided talking to Valerie as much as possible.

"Calm yourself Val," scolded Star before turning to Sam "We took a vote, and decided that until Jazz determines if you're trustworthy you need to put the blindfold on, starting at the border."

Sam nodded in agreement and started packing all the pots and pans into a burlap sack then taking a rope and securing it, and repeating the process until everything had been put away. She had gotten used to their routine of rising early and setting out, continuing until long after sunset, and doing it again the next day. "Still," she thought, "it would be nice to get a break once in a while, this is MURDER on my legs." Sam, however, knew better than to voice her opinion. "Why," she reasoned, "give Valerie _yet another_ reason to hate me."

It took the foursome a grand total of three days to reach the border, that, however just presented _another_ problem. The border between East Amity and West Amity was marked by a river, the Dividanta Rivero. This river ran through a large sandy desert that stretched out for miles, Infinity's Desert. Once at the river, Sam donned the blindfold, and they continued forward across the craggy slopes of dried rock and sand. Taking a rest, only to continue what felt like an infinite journey.

One week later, Sam felt, for the first time since leaving the crown forest, grass crunching underneath her worn-out boots. No less than an hour later, They arrived in what Sam assumed was a city. However, she could only assume, due to the cloth that was still hindering her vision. The blinded girl was so relieved that their harrowing journey was over, she completely forgot about her hearing with the mysterious _Jazz. _It wasn't until she had her blindfold ripped off and saw herself standing in a large gray room that she remembered. The stone chamber would have been completely bare, if not for the large oak desk and four wooden chairs placed behind it and the enormous black doors spanning the opposite wall.

"The Fentons will be arriving shortly." Commented a balding, slightly overweight, man who had only just walked in, before placing himself in the chair farthest to the right.

"Thank you Mr. Lancer," replied Star, before calling to the other teenagers, "C'mon lets go get cleaned off." Leaving the terrified foreigner to stand in the courtroom alone save for the middle-aged man.

_**BANG!** _The sound of the heavy courtroom doors petrified Sam. Knowing that whomever walked through those large doors would be the one to seal her fate. She did not, however, expect to see a red-headed girl, only a year or two older than her, stride into the courtroom and glare at her from where she stood directly behind the desk. Not ten seconds later a large man about her fathers age jogged in. Soon after a petite woman, obviously his wife, came sprinting in behind him. They shared a worried look before nodding to the girl, and placing themselves on the two chairs on the left. Sam figured that the woman must be the mysterious Jazz, but that still didn't explain the girl, still appraising Samantha and making the subject's skin crawl.

Finally, the girl spoke. "I am Jazzmine Marie Fenton, Supreme Justice of the rebel court and Head of the Department of Peace. Speak your charge and present yourself." She commanded.

Sam nervously stood up and responded, "I, Samantha Elizabeth Manson, have come to seek refuge here as a rebel. I was told you were to judge my truth and decide whether I am to stay here or return home."

The older teen's eyes widened, before narrowing and focusing on the the defendant like a hawk on her prey. "What proof do you prepare to give me to confirm your claims?"

Samantha frowned, finally responding with a rather weak answer of, "I don't actually have any proof, other than my word, to give you."

Resulting in a stretch of awkward, if not nerve racking, silence that twisted Sam's gut and gave her the terrible feeling that she was doomed. This continued for what felt to Sam like hours, but was most likely a mere matter of minutes. Finally the ginger looked at the group behind her, silently telling them her verdict and looking for objections. None came, and she continued "We of The Court of Rebels find Samantha Elizabeth Manson..."

She wasn't able to finish as the courtroom doors slammed open once more, nearly scaring the occupants half to death. From the doors a thin teenage boy with a mop of messy black hair came running in, the boy apparently had not realized just how fast he was going as he stopped too soon, his momentum pushing him down into a faceplant on the cold tiled floor.

This caused the stern-faced judge to run over to him rather helplessly and start doting and pestering him if he were okay and asking if she should get a nurse. The boy was one of two options, he was either A.) ignoring her, or B.) out cold. The answer turned out to be A, since the minute she paused for breath he raised one arm of the ground and called "I'm Okay!" Causing all the adults to snicker at the annoyed look on the poor girls face as the boy pulled himself off the floor, brushing some dirt off his white and black jumpsuit*****, before causally extending his hand to sam while looking absent mindedly around the room before meeting her eyes. Sam was shocked at the pure crystal blue orbs that locked her own violet gaze, they were full of life, curiosity, and excitement. The young man's wonderfully goofy grin at simply being alive was contagious, and Samantha found herself struggling to keep a straight face.

"Danny J. Fenton at your service, I'm here to insure my sister gives you a nice fair trial, because frankly, she scares people!" he said joyfully while shaking her hand.

"Now I'm going to have to assume you were about to banish Ms..." He continued, before turning to Sam with a puzzled look on his face.

"Manson," Sam filled in.

"Ms. Manson for...

Sam once again informed him, "running off to join the resistance."

"Really, wonderful! We could always use another set of hands around here!" He beamed before turning his attention back to his sister,

"Now honestly sister dearest, If she were a spy, wouldn't she have done something to provoke somebody by now? You and I both know this is just a bunch of paranoia, if you want to be entirely sure about her, just have Tuck take a look at her stuff to see if she's got any cameras, simple as that." He said, while pulling his chair backwards to the front of her desk, straddling it and propping his chin on his elbows, locking eyes his sister in the progress.

Strangely enough, the foreigner was not the center of attention anymore, but the intense stare down between the two siblings.

The youngest had already won when he gave the older child a smirk and asked sarcastically "So Jazz, can we keep her?"

"Fine!" she relented "Trial rules in favor of the defendant, all opposed say '_I'!_ " The Judge barked.

Sam was pleased to hear no voices

"All in favor?" She asked dejectedly.

A chorus of _'I'_s rang out.

This time as the youngest Fenton grinned and shook her hand she didn't attempt to hide the wild smile from her face as she returned the handshake, thanking him for coming and helping her.

"It's my job, I actually AM the only one she doesn't intimidate." He casually remarked before giving a quick wave and taking off, mumbling about being late for something.

Sam was very giddy as she talked with the other three court members, that was, until she saw the Supreme Justice herself walking her way.

The newly inducted rebel froze with terror, she didn't like the prospect of making enemies on her first day, especially with someone as important as Jazzmine Fenton.

However, what the older teen said next shocked her even more than her rescue from the grip of the law.

"Sorry," the elder girl apologized in a sisterly tone, "If I was too harsh, I just want the best for our nation, and it's kinda hard having such a huge responsibility sitting on your shoulders all the time."

"It's cool," Samantha had found herself responding, even though she was still cross that she would have just cast her away had it not been for Danny.

Almost as if she read Sam's mind, Jazz came again, "No it's not, had my brother not shown up, you'd be on your way back west, just because I was so dense and stressed." Before Sam could even think a response, The other girl continued. "You're a good person Sam, Danny wouldn't have defended you if you weren't. In fact, he's probably better than I am at reading people, and I study psychiatry!"

Sam snickered a bit at that last part before asking about cleaning herself up and getting some food.

"Well first we have to get you assigned to a unit, then I'll take you to the showers and have you fed."

"Units?" Sam questioned the genius.

"You see, to keep organization, we have you separated into a unit, kind of like a cabin at sleep-away camp, except you live with these people unless you move to a specific branch, or job." Explained said genius to the confused newcomer as they headed off towards a street lined with rough brick houses.

"There," Jazz exclaimed while pointing at the building in front of them, "is your new home. Just talk to the supervisor and meet me at dinner, 'kay?"

"Got it" Sam answered, walking into her new home.

"Hopefully," she figured "It won't be too bad."

**A/N OKAY, MORE EXPLAINING YAY! (THAT WAS SARCASAM, JUST IN CASE MY CAPS LOCK CONFUZZLED YOU)**

*** OKAY SO FOR THE ATRISK I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT WHILE DANNY IS STILL HALF-GHOST, HE IS CURRENTLY WEARING A PLAIN WHITE JUMPSUIT WITH BLACK TRIMMINGS, NOT PHANTOM'S JUMPSUIT. (*COUGH* ONE HE HAD ON WHEN HE WENT IN THE PORTAL *COUGH*)**

**ABOUT DANNY, I KNOW I KINDA CHANGED HIS ATTITUDE, BUT THERE'S A REASON FOR THAT, IT'S BECAUSE OF THE FACT THAT DANNY IS ACTAULLY NEEDED HERE, AND PEOPLE RESPECT HIM. HE'S BOUND TO BE A BIT HAPPIER, ANOTHER THING IS THAT I'VE NEVER ACTUALLY CONSIDERED HIM DUMB, JUST EASILY DISTRACTED (LIKE MOI) AND UNDER A LOT OF STRESS. BUT HERE HE CAN EXCELL. DON'T WORRY THOUGH, HE ISN'T GONNA BE SOME BIG TIME BRAINIAC MR. POPULARITY KINDA GUY, JUST A KID WHO CAN FINALLY DO HIS BEST. IF YOU HAVE PROBLEMS WITH THIS PM ME AND WE CAN DISCUSS IT.**

**ANOTHER THING I WANTED TO EXPLAIN WAS HOW THE REBEL GOVERNMENT WORKS.  
IN THE REBEL GOVERNMENT, THEY MUST HAVE JACK AND/OR MADDIE FENTON THERE AT THE TIME OF THE TRIAL. THEY MUST ALSO HAVE THE HIGHEST RANKING JUDGE AVAILABLE (F.Y.I. JAZZ IS THE HIGHEST RANKED OF THEM ALL) AND ONE CITIZEN THERE ON JURY DUTY. DANNY'S POSITION IS THE SUBSTITUTE LAWYER, MOSTLY BECAUSE HE ISN'T FAZED BY JAZZ, AND IS JUST AS GOOD A JUDGE OF CHARACHTER AS HER. THE REASON FOR SUCH FEW PEOPLE IS DUE TO THE FACT THAT THERE ARE ACTUALLY VERY FEW PEOPLE IN THE RESISTANCE AT ALL, MUCH LESS ENOUGH TO BE ABLE TO PULL MANY OUT OF THIER JOBS OR TRAINING JUST TO WATCH A TRIAL.**

**ANYWAYS, IF YOU ACTUALLY READ THAT SHOOT ME A REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR OPINION ON GOVERNMENT AND SUCH **

**LOVE,**

**THE SNAILS**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: UNLESS I SUDDENLY CHANGE AGE GENDER AND MONETARY VALUE, I COULD NOT BE CONSIDERED BUTCH HARTMAN, WHICH MEANS NO, I DO NOT OWN DANNY AND CO.**

Samantha Manson was no coward. In just the last week, She'd had a knife to her throat, walked across Infinity's Desert, run away from home, and survived trial under Jazzmine Fenton. So, why was it so dang hard to open a door? It's not like there was a giant monster behind it, no the little wooden door was only hiding her roommates.

"They could be anyone," she thought as she stood staring at the door, "what if it's Valerie?"

That question did nothing for her nerves, though, as she started backing away from the house. She stopped abruptly. Where else would she go, and even if she found somewhere else, how could she tell Jazz that she had been to chicken to open the door? Sam let her pride get the best of her this time, as she marched up to the door and placed a hand on the cool metal handle.

"On three," she said to herself. "One, two, three," and with that the pushed open the door and walked inside the tiny house.

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'``'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`' Meanwhile, in Parliament City, two armed guards marched a middle-aged man up the stone steps of the king's library. As they reached the landing, the man had just as much trouble going through that door as his daughter was having back in East Amity...

"Ah Mr. Manson," called the king, "how lovely to have you here, please take a seat."

Jeremy Manson knew better than to argue with the silver-haired tyrant, and took a seat on the comfortable red chair right next to the king's.

"Now Mr. Manson, I heard a rumor about you yesterday, do you know what that rumor was?" Calmly asked the King, as he called for tea.

The solemn man did not reply, and merely stared into the fire that was lighting the room.

The king continued on as a maid stepped out of the shadows and handed him a silver platter of tea and cookies. "Why Mr. Manson, this rumor stated that you let your daughter run away and join the rebellion, is that true?"

Once again the man did not reply as he kept his gaze towards the flames.

"Mr. Manson, I called you here today to let you know that tomorrow evening you shall be put to death with the charge of treason. Now, however, I would like to know what you were thinking when you let the girl escape?" he questioned, with a smug grin on his face, believing him to stay silent once more.

For the first time, Jeremy Manson broke the silence and answered him.

"I was thinking of how much I wished it was me running off instead of her, I was thinking about how brave she was, about how she saw much more than most people twice her age did, I was thinking of how much Mother would have been proud of her."

"She always was a batty old woman." Came a hateful voice as a red-haired woman stepped out of the shadows

"Pamela!" Cried her shocked husband, "I know you don't approve of the rebels, but how could you do this to your own family!"

"I" she crooned, "am loyal to my king, and if the others around me are not it is my duty to report The King of such."

"Well Mr. Manson," the king announced with a hint of humor in his voice as he stood to leave, "you are to be taken to your cell for the night. It was wonderful to see you, such a shame I'm forced to kill you."

The poor man watched as the king and his wife strode from the roof, as the two guards from before bound his hands with metal cuffs and lead him towards the prison where he would spend the last night of his life.

**A/N SO WHADDYA THINK? I PERSONALLY LOVED THIS CHAPTER, BUT IF YOU DON'T FEEL FREE TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WOULD HAVE CHANGED. AND YES, THAT REALLY IS PAM MANSON RATTING OUT HER HUSBAND AND DAUGHTER JUST SO SHE CAN GET CLOSER TO THE KING. WHAT A BLEEP! P.S. THE FIRST PERSON TO REVIEW GETS A SNEAK PEEK AT WHO SAM'S BUNKING WITH!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N HEY EVERYBODY! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT YOU'LL BE HAPPY TO KNOW THAT I CROSSED READ THE EVIL OVERLORD LIST AND WATCH NYAN CAT FOR AN HOUR OFF MY BUCKET LIST! OTHER THAN THAT I HAD FINALS AND THE FLU, BUT YOU DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT THAT SO I'LL HURRY UP.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM, NYAN CAT, THE EVIL OVERLORD LIST, FINALS, THE FLU, OR THE MUSIC DURING THE DRAMATIC AVATAR RECAPS, BUT I DO OWN A BAG OF SOUR PATCH KIDS THAT WILL BE GONE BY TOMARROW.**

-_recap, just imagine a TV screen with bits the last chapter playing on it-  
This time Samantha let her pride get the best of her and marched inside the small house. Meanwhile her father ws having just as much trouble with a much different door. "Well Mr. Manson," the king announced with a hint of humor in his voice as he stood to leave, "you are now to be taken to your cell for the night. It was wonderful to see you, such a shame I have to kill you."  
-dramatic Avatar, the last airbender music comes to crescendo and the image fades out.-_

Samantha found herself struck down within the first ten seconds of entering the house. All she had seen was a huge white blur and then BAM! she was pinned to the floor by a ginormous, snarling, snow colored dog while a young woman tried fruitlessly to pull him off by the collar. Eventually the woman stopped and came to sit by the disarmed teen.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sunny and this is my dog Edzo."

Sam counted to ten in her head before she responded.

"Well can you _please_ have Edzo remove himself from my stomach, it's really uncomfortable."

"Sorry squirt, Ed is a good dog, but he's not getting up until he figures out you're not a threat. We could try getting some food for him, but he'd probably just bring it back here and eat while he's on top of you. You probably don't want that to happen, what with him being such a messy eater."

_"The sad part,"_ Sam thought to herself, "_is that not only am I going to have to live with this, but she's being completely serious."_

It wasn't until about five minutes later that the Great Pyrenees removed himself from Sam, content at squashing the evil out of her. While the female picked herself off the floor, Edzo did what any polite guard do would do, he picked the nice lady's things off the floor and placed them in her bag. Unfortunately this gave the newest family member a rather slobbery back pack.

"Looks like Ed likes you!" chirped the ever-happy blonde Sam was apparently being forced to live with.

"Wonderful..." Sam replied with more than a little sarcasm pouring into her voice as she picked the once purple spider backpack with slobber matted fur up off the fur.

_"He did mean well,... and he does seem intelligent... I guess for dog... at least he's polite." _Sam reasoned with herself.

Before she could decide wether or not to declare war on canines, Sunny and her matching attitude came back to haunt Sam.

"Well, since you probably want a shower I'll show you the bathroom first, and then I'll have Chrissie or Star lend you some clothes while I make lunch. Do you like tofu?" She continued as she led Sam to the small bathroom upstairs.

The shower felt wonderful after being on such a long journey and getting so incredibly dirty and so it was with a heavy heart that she stepped out of the curtain after cleaning herself. She quickly wrapped herself in a towel and poked her head out the door. Seeing no one, she stepped into the hall and walked to one of the three doors.

This one was open, revealing a small bedroom with a dreamcatcher, a lava lamp, and a strange green and silver handgun lying on the bedside table. A sign on the door labeled the room as Sunny's and Sam quickly walked to the next.

This door was closed and had a sign showing it to be property of Chrissie and since this was the person who was supposed to lend her clothes, Sam knocked and waited for an answer. Soon after she heard footsteps and the door opened revealing a girl slightly shorter than Sam in a green jacket, a T-shirt, and jeans. The most memorable thing though was the large "hipster" glasses perched crookedly on her face. Before Sam could ask the kid walked briskly out of her room and into the other, grabbing a brown tank top and jeans from the closet before returning to the teen.

"Here, these belong to Star but she said they don't fit anymore, you can try them on in her room." And with that the young blonde returned to her room and continued tinkering with what looked like a broken calculator.

Sam headed to the last room and shut the door before changing onto the borrowed outfit. The pants were just past her ankles, but the shirt fit fine. All in all she was glad to be clothed again.

She took a quick look around the room before setting her gaze on a small picture sitting on the bedside table. Sunny, Chrissie, and a very familiar blonde were all sitting in a shelter petting a tiny white puppy. White fur was stuck on everyone's clothes and in their hair, but they continued to laugh and pet the beast instead of worrying. Sams eyes watered as she set it down, mind reeling at the jealousy of such a happy and loving family. While her father had always cared for her her family never once had such a bonding moment, what with her mother being as uptight as she is. To keep from bad memories Sam stood and decided to investigate the owner of the room.

This time the sign said Star, and Sam immediately understood who the blonde was and why she appeared so familiar. This was the family of the girl who had helped her make it across the desert alive and whole. So with a new respect Sam headed downstairs where Sunny was setting a sandwich on the table next to a glass of water.

"Hey kid, I hope you like tofu, 'cause I made you a tofu, lettuce, and cheese sandwich for lunch, ya know assuming you're hungry." called the woman while wiping her hands on her yellow T-shirt which had been personalized with a small sun drawn on the right side of the chest in red sharpie.

Sam thanked her and dug in, starving after such a tiring day.

"Why don't you take a nap upstairs, you can sleep in my room." called Sunny, "Just be warned Edzo likes to climb up there too."

And so, Sam climbed the stairs and fell asleep. Even though Sam had only just eaten and was in a strange room with a ginormous dog snoring at her feet she passed out, without a single dream.


End file.
